mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windindi/NvC Update 4 7/26/14
Hello everyone, I wanted to let you all know that I have returned from a bible church camp and that it was an ok trip, but that's not really why I'm here, I'm here to give you all a scoop into Nintendo vs. CAPCOM, the project that is in development, so take a seat (oh yeah, I see you already done that) and take a good look at awesome updates! Updates!! There is quite a lot of updates you all need to know, and I REALLY hope you like it! First off, ''' Nintendo vs CAPCOM theme song!!! Believe it or not, I actually had this planed for a while now, and you the viewer can finally hear the theme for Nintendo vs. CAPCOM!! Also, PLEASE give a hand to LionANDPrime for allowing me to use this awesome beat! And if your wondering how long ago I planed this, it was 7 months ago! Also, other music by LionANDPrime will be in Nintendo vs. CAPCOM Help Please!!! I had a LOT of questions regarding my choice in making a wiki out of Nintendo vs. CAPCOM, I have gotten comments regarding it to be a bit pointless, and yet, you are correct. Why? Because barely anyone visits it :( That is why I need help! If you can give me advice on how I can get this thing noticed, please let me know! Also, I was wondering TO MYSELF about having this project as a page on the MUGEN Database, but from what I heard, there has to be ether enough proof or it already has to be out. I did a bit of research, and I found a couple of projects that are not released yet like Rumble Pack, but it still has a download link, so I guess I'll just have to get the game's demo out first! Regarding the Demo... Speaking of the demo, I had a LOT of questions about the demo! I will put details into place! (finally) There WILL be in fact 14 characters for the demo, those are... Mario Link Kirby Pikachu Ness Fox Ryu Chun-Li Strider Hiryu Arthur Mega Man Tron Bonne Sonic The Hedgehog Dark Magician Girl Stages are still being determined. New characters This has been sometimes stressful and annoying, this is why I decided on at LEAST around 40 characters and nothing over the top. Another issue I had with character selections was if they would fit well into a game consisting of Nintendo and CAPCOM. And today, I will give you characters that had to be cut. 'Wario-' Wario didn't seem to fit the competitive standpoint of Nintendo vs. CAPCOM, even though people wanted him, I honestly didn't. 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon-' Originally, I wanted Blue-Eyes to be the Yu-Gi-Oh rep. But then I realized that no one ever MADE him on MUGEN, plus I found a MUCH better choice, that being Dark Magician Girl. If I ever come to make a sequel, I'll do what I can to add Blue-Eyes. More Street Fighter Characters- I had a TON of people ask me, "Is Ryu in it?!" my answer, "(-_-), *face-palm*" Look, I know Street Fighter is an awesome game and all, but I am '''NOT going to over populate the roster with just ONE series in particular. For example, Super Mario Bros has only three reps. right now, and I MAY add another. I've been thinking about another Street Fighter character, but that'll be it. Proto-Man, Bass, and other Robot Masters- I actually wanted this to happen, but like I said, I'm not going to over populate the roster with just one series. If I ever make a sequel, these guys will for sure make it. Minda, Skull Kid, Zelda, and Ganondorf- Sorry to ALL Legend of Zelda fans, I tried to do it, but just like Blue-Eyes, they were never made (or not made properly) on MUGEN. If there IS one, let me know!! Ash Ketchum- Actually, this was a thing; I have been trying to replace the PKMN Trainer with Ash and Ivysaur with Bulbasaur, but it didn't end well. Right now, I'm debating whether I should have Ash alongside Pikachu, or just cut him in general. You decide! Let me know in the comments! Mega Man X- Early in development, I was going to have him, but because of awkward animation issues, we dropped him out. Morrgan- I had a lot of questions regarding her, and I decided to cut her out in general, because of her being to inappropriately dressed as well as the fact that I would hate people to NOT like this game because of the awkward placing. I just think she doesn't deserve to be apart of her company to take on Nintendo characters. PAC-MAN- two reasons, first of all, I really DID want him in, but I'm not TOO sure having the SFxT PAC-MAN would be good or not, he isn't FULLY cut, but he is getting close, let me know in the comments below! Also, he'd make an awesome 3rd Party character (GO SSB Wii U/3DS!) Also, I was wondering, "who would be good as a good 3rd Party rep for this game?" and I have been stuck to two characters, Son Goku and Earthworm Jim. Do they sound good to you? I mean, DO they?! Please let me know!! That's all for today, and please enjoy your day, and PLEASE comment! Have a good day, and I'll see you on the next post!! Category:Blog posts